1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that permits the installation of a spin-on oil filter on six cylinder aircraft engines manufactured by Teledyne Continental Motors Corporation, to provide filtered oil to the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
The Continental Aircraft engine, as manufactured, is provided only with a brass screen to reduce particle contamination of the engine oil. Cartridge type oil filters, remotely mounted and connected to the engine with flexible lines, have been used to replace the brass screens. Flexible lines, however, are subject to leaks and ruptures which may result in hazards such as fire and loss of engine oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,237, issued to Jones, discloses a spin-on oil filter adapter for four cylinder Continental Aircraft engines. This particular adapter has a unitary body which is bolted to the oil cooler pad of the engine.